12 December 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-12-12 ; Comments *Show now complete. *First track of the night is from a sampler on Charlie Gillett’s record label. Peel plugs Gillett’s appearance on Roundtable that Friday. *Mentions the upcoming biggest record sale in the world at Alexandra Palace and the fact that he’s the only Radio One DJ whose picture isn’t in the programme – “Are they trying to tell me something? … A little paranoia creeping in there.” Sessions *Flys #3 Repeat. First broadcast 08 October 1979. Recorded 1979-09-18. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *ABC: Rhythm On The Radio (LP – The Honky Tonk Demos) Oval *Clash: Rudie Can’t fail (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *Flys: Let’s Drive (session) :JP: "Last night when I came out of the studio and went downstairs the stairs here at Broadcasting House, there were a couple of lads waiting for me from Edinburgh, and they brought me a copy of their debut record on their own Ripping Records label. The band seemed to be called Channel 4. And after they gave me their record they went off to have a kip in their van, which was parked outside. And I was going to buy them breakfast this morning, but went to have a look at them at about 9 o'clock and they were still asleep in their sleeping bags in the van and I couldn't wake them, they looked so peaceful there. If they're listening, though, they'll be pleased to hear their record." *Channel 4: Vampire (single) Ripping *Jerry Lee Lewis: Old Black Joe (LP -16 Classics By Jerry Lee Lewis) Sun *Flowers: Life After Dark (single) Fast :JP: "More Fast product… It comes with a useful press handout, which as it says at the top, most people just chuck them straight in the bin. They've actually put neat little dotted lines that you can fold along and turn it into a dart and fling it into the bin without even leaving your chair. Quite useful really. In fact, I shall do that while I'm listening to this next record." *Hands And Heart: Jah Live (12” single) Channel One *Dancing Did: The Dancing Did (single) Fruit & Veg *(tape flip on version 1) *Proles: Soft Ground (single) Small Wonder :JP: "This next one is for Paul Morley of the NME, yet another victim of post-gig agro. “If The Kids Are United” indeed!" *Specials: Concrete Jungle (LP – The Specials) 2Tone :JP: "Just hope it doesn't happen again, Paul. Actually, it's getting daft, isn't it? You don’t need me to tell you that. You just have to read the papers – the music papers, in particular. But you can't go to a gig these days unless you go with a bucketful of hand grenades. And yet at the same time they are about to install Cruise missiles in our garden. I dunno." *Scritti Politti: Bibbly-O-Tek (EP - 4 A Sides) Rough Trade/St Pancras acetate *Flys: Energy Boy (session) *Stranger Than Fiction: Into The Void (single) LEJ *Burtons: MacArthur Park (split single with Jah Murzel – Hybrid Kids) Cherry Red :JP: "This next one is from the Raincoats LP … There have been several reviews of the album, saying that it was really rather miserable and depressing sort of a record. And I suppose in a certain way it is, but being miserable is a bit of a laugh at times. I mean, I was feeling thoroughly miserable last night, to be honest with you. I don’t want to bore you with it, but Walters and myself had been out just for a quite half – of wine. We went round to the wine bar round the corner, you see, which is full of like “media people,” all coming in and doing a kind of “Quentin, haven't seen you since that party at George’s place!” … And we were sitting at the next table to Anna Ford, actually. Just goes to show you – mingling with the stars. And everyone knew everyone else, except for Walters and myself…" *Raincoats: Off Duty Trip (LP – The Raincoats) Rough Trade :JP: "Well, when I was in the army, you spent most of your life boozing, skiving and painting things, and I don't imagine things have changed a great deal since then… And I will admit that the Raincoats are not the Undertones. But the Undertones are not the Raincoats. That's baffled you, hasn't it? … I ought to be on Any Questions." *Derrick Morgan: The First Taste of Love (single, 1969) Crab *Jane Kennaway: Limited Edition (EP) DinDisc :JP: "Andy Peebles has his photograph in the programme for the biggest record sale in the world. Looks quite mad as well – looks as though he's only seconds away from biting the photographer rather severely. He sounds like this." (trailer for Talkabout on the schools system) :JP: "I wanted to get my English Literature O level – I didn’t get it, though." *(Recording on version 1 ends here) *Saucers: I Didn't Get It (7") Orange *Vice Squad: Nothing (LP - Various - Avon Calling) Heartbeat *Politicians: Fly With Me (7") Political Records *Flys: I'll Survive (session) *Beat: Ranking Full Stop (b-side Tears Of A Clown 7") Two-Tone *Brainiac 5: Working (7") Roche *Split Ends: Rich With Nothin' (LP - Pebbles Vol. 1) BFD *Playboys: Nightbus (7") Hit *Mark Beer: The Man Man Man ('Collaborations' 7") Waste *Mystic Eyes: Elaine (12") Warrior (tape flip during track) *Adam and the Ants: The Idea (LP - Dirk Wears White Sox) Do It *Smokey Robinson and the Miracles: Christmas Everyday :JP: "I just play that to drive you into a kind of pre-yule frenzy. And frenzy is 23." *Flys: Frenzy Is 23 (session) *Throbbing Gristle: Convincing People (LP - 20 Jazz Funk Greats) Industrial :JP: "That Genesis P. Orridge, always a man well ahead of his time, in fact. I remember him gobbing on me back in 1968." *False Idols: H-Brain (b-side 'Broken Judy' 7") Old Knew Wave :JP: "A thoroughly disturbing record that, I find." *Private Dicks: She Said Go (7") Heartbeat File ;Name *1) 121279a.mp3 and 121279a.mp3 *2) John Peel 1979-12-12.mp3 ;Length *1) 30.53 and 31.42 *2) 1:59:33 ;Other *2) File created from T195 and T196 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango. ;Available *1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993). The show originally appears to have been shared via The Peel Tapes. Many thanks to Jon and everyone responsible for taping and sharing the show originally. *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?t4g3ye51uuv4bzv or mooo server / file - (login required) Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:400 Box Category:Available online